


Always back to the same person

by Carimus



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Rebounds, Stan treats Eric like an object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimus/pseuds/Carimus
Summary: Stan needs a rebound after a particularly rough argument with wendy, and after cartman took a joke too far with kyle, cartman seems up for grabs.





	Always back to the same person

Stan slammed the door, stomping through the thick snow, his breath collecting in front of him, hot air misting through the cold, dark sky.  
  
"Fucking bitch. Whatever. I don't care anymore."  
  
Stan gets in his car and crosses his arms before crying in his hands.  
  
"Why do I even go back? Time after time?"  
  
Stan wipes his face with his sleeves and drives home. When he arrives, he is witness to a spectacle. Cartman on his chubby knees crying, and blubbering to Kyle, who was standing firm, red faced, eyes brimming with tears while he was yelling at Cartman. Stan pulled into his driveway quietly, watching Kyle slam the door while Eric laid down on the pavement sobbing. Stan walks over to Cartman and helps him up. Cartman looks at him shamefully with watery eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing? Shou-shouldn't you be with Wen-wendy?"

Stan growls and grabs Cartman by his shirt. 

"For once in your life, shut up."

Eric stares at him and nods. Stan sighs and drags him inside. He pushes Cartman against his couch.

"Look, you're pathetic but I'm frustrated and need to escape my emotions."

Stan kisses Cartman briskly.

"Understand?"

Eric stares at Stan ludicrously.

"But I....I love Kyle."

Stan grips Eric harder and snarls.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

Stan pulls Eric up to his face.

"He abandoned you on those steps, left you crying and begging!"

Eric looks away, frowning.

"Fine....but...be sl-slow."

Eric's face bloomed with red and he looked at the floor. Stan cupped his face.

"No promises."

Stan captured Eric's lips and bit down on the bottom one, pulling. Eric moaned into Stans mouth and grabbed on to his shoulders. Stan moved his tounge past Eric's teeth and explored his mouth. Stan got off a bit on the fact that Kyle was the last person Eric kissed. Stan pulled away to pull Eric's shirt off, the chubby boy sheepishly covering his chest. Stan laughed softly. Eric had tits like a girl, way bigger than Wendy's. Eric frowned at Stan laughing, but remained quiet. Stan smiled and squeezed erics chest.

"Damn. You've got like at least a C-cup here Eric. No wonder Kyle likes you. Damn you wear a bra?"

Eric moaned and tried to look at Stan angrily, but ended up whining for more.

"Ke-keep touching."

Stan stopped for a moment but then continued. 

  
"You always called Kyle a dirty girl, but really it was just you wasn't it?"   
  
Eric shakes his head and tries pulling away from Stan, but Stan grips Eric's chest tighter, making Eric stall and mewl in pain.

"Such a dirty girl. You just love it when I touch them don't you? You a sensitive little bitch? I'm gonna fuck you like one, and you're gonna moan like one."

Eric moans again and keens into Stan's touches, his legs shifting uncomfortably from his arousal.Stan scoffs and removes Eric's jeans first ,and then his own, pulling down both their boxers. Stan grips Eric chastely before grabbing the bottle of emergency lube stashed in his coat that hadn't been thrown off yet. He popped the cap and drowned his fingers in it, entering two into Eric harshly with almost no resistance. Stan almost moaned.

"Kyle fuck you before the fight? Or are you always this loose?"

Eric gasped and moaned in delight, answering with hitched breath.

"Al-always."

Stan started thrusting his fingers in and out at that, making a scissoring motion.

"Good. That means you were made for this."

Eric looks up at Stan with lidded eyes and moaned again, gripping Stan's sides. Stan took this as an initiative and entered Eric all at once. Eric cried out and his head lolled back as Stan left no time to adjust and began thrusting.

"Ah! Fuck! Stan! Oh god.. "

Stan continues, speeding up and thrusting harder, groaning at how tight Eric felt.

"Ugh fuck! I thought you were loose? N-not complaining though. Damn Kyle needs to get over his hissy fit and fuck you again. G-god you're feel just like a toy!"

Eric frowns and turns away, but can't stifle his moans. Stan thrusts particularly hard into Eric, and Eric spills all over Stan's and his stomachs.

"F-fuck!"

Eric moans again as Stan continues fucking him. Stan nears his orgasm, his thrusts stuttering and becoming erratic.

"H-hey if you're gon-gonna cum, pull out!"

Stan thrusts harder and groans.

"N-no. You were made to be fil-filled!"

Eric moans another futile protest as Stan bottoms out once more, filling Eric with his thick cum.

"Ughhech, you...you weren't supposed to c-cum inside!"

Eric grimaces at the feeling of cum leaking out his ass when Stan pulls out. Stan laughs and stands.   
  
"Whatever. You took it like a bitch. Except not even a bitch whines afterwards."

Eric sniffles as tears line his eyes. Stan looks away with disgust.

"Don't fucking cry! You wanted this!"

Eric breaks out in a sob.

"I wanted Kyle! N-not you!"

Stan fixed Eric with a cold glare. And shoved him off the couch.

"Get out then."

Eric yelps in pain and starts standing up.

"Wh-what?"

Stan shoved him towards the door.

"You heard me."   
  
Eric sobs again and grabs his clothes and runs out the door. Stan sighs and sits on his tainted couch.

"Fuck everyone."

Eric runs back to his and Kyles shared place, knocking on the door rapidly. Kyle emerges with a glare, that immediately turns concerned when he sees Eric naked on their door step.

"What the fuck happened fatass?"

Eric clutches onto Kyle and sobs.

"St-stan made me Kyle! He kept pressuring me! And th-then he came inside! An-and oh god I feel so used-im so so sor-sorry! Please forgive me Ky-kyle! I just want y-you!"

Kyle scowls at the tale and grips Eric tighter.

"I'm sorry I left you outside the house. Go inside and get dressed. I...I'll deal with Stan.

Eric complies, shuffling into the house with his bundle of clothing, while Kyle stomps off to Stan's house, banging on the door. Stan emerges angry with balled fists.

"I already told you to fuck off! Er-oh. Hey Kyle."

Kyle scowls and punched Stan in the jaw.

"Don't fucking 'hey Kyle' me! That fatass is mine and mine only! Who the fuck do you think you are, fucking him when he didn't want it! You know that's considered rape!"

Kyle socked Stan again in the same place and then in his stomach, kicking his crotch for extra measure. Stan howls in pain and clutches his dick.

"Don't touch Eric or me ever again asshole. We're no longer super best friends. Or friends at all!"

Kyle walks out, leaving the door wide open. Stan starts crying on the floor, screaming .

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE NOTHING! I HAVE NOB-NOBODY!"

Stan cries himself to sleep on the couch after locking his door. Stan goes back to Wendy the following morning apologizing, which gets him forgivness and another chance. At least he'll always have Wendy if he doesn't fuck up too bad.

If.

 


End file.
